


IceKing

by 10BlackRoses



Category: Apocalyptica, Formula 1 RPF, HIM (Band), The Rasmus, formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10BlackRoses/pseuds/10BlackRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worlds collide as the armies of the south surge forth to invade the north and its surrounding territories. A mysterious prince, with an icy gaze and the tales and myths which have long surrounded him, may be the only thing protecting his home and family from destruction. Who is the IceKing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Land of Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new AU . None of the people mentioned are original characters so you may wish to google certain people if you need an idea what they look like!
> 
> I strongly advise the F1 readers look up Eicca Toppinen and Perttu Kivilaakso as well as all other characters not from the F1 fandom. 
> 
> If enough people like this Ill continue it but to be honest its just a random idea I have had and I wrote a few off the cuff chapters :)

 

 

Sunlight hit the still waters, the sky burning with a twilight red and purple . The Irony was palpable, such a beautiful midnight , such peace. The birds chirping in the trees, the crickets singing , the moon in the flaming red sky above, when mere hours before 17 thousand men had perished, the fields running red with there blood. Sons, Fathers, uncles…brothers. Slaughtered, maimed, burned, tortured , skinned alive, butchered .

 

He had crawled to the Lake to watch his last sunset, but the sun would not disappear allowing him that last glimpse of the changing worlds , the moon had already risen in the suns absence. They had traded places in the clear sky without proper passing , it was midsummer, a time of backwardness and the sun never truly set when it said farewell to the moon . He would die under the throws of burning midsummer twilight. Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

 

As his eyes watched the colors above, his soul danced across those skies travelling thousands of miles with the wind , back to his home where his return was eagerly awaited. Alas he had failed and strategy could never have prepared him or his men for the vast numbers and strength of there enemies.

 

What would become of his home? The monstrous forces fast approaching, his heart ached for his brothers, alone now with no army , no defenses and no hope. What would become of them? His kin..his blood.

 

He could hear the rustling of footsteps, if the gods spared him there would be a blade through his chest and his suffering would end, if not he faced torture beyond imagination at the hands of a adversary he had underestimated.

 

Silently he prayed.

 

Perttu paced the great hall, his patience weaning.  Eicca should have returned by now, victory was certain. They had planned this assault on house Hamilton for months ever since suspicions where raised about the new illegitimate kings hold on the kingdom of Mercedes , the usurper who had torn the rightful air from his thrown and enslaved him. They had no idea if prince Nico was still living or if he had perished at the hands of the young tyrant. It mattered not, all that did mattered now was keeping the Hamilton’s at bay and away from Ferrari lands and house Räikkönen who had ruled peacefully there for generations beyond name.

 

There father dead , it was left to them to protect there legacy and prevent there kingdom from falling into the hands of tyranny. If they failed they would be the first Räikkönen’s in history to loose there lands to another.

 

The doors creaked open and a rush of cool air invaded the great hall , Perttu stopped and looked over his shoulder. Their youngest brother approached with caution, weary of unsettling Perttu.

 

“Has there been word?” the young mans icy gaze fell upon the floor and he shook his head. Perttu now had no choice but to fear the worst, Eicca …may be dead and their army spent.

 

There would be an imminent invasion. And if the tales from the south where true , Lewis, the new ruler in Mercedes would have them all skinned , burned and there naked headless bodies ripped to pieces and scattered across the kingdoms as warning.  If Eicca had failed, there was no hope for them now. No alliance or allegiances strong enough to merit sending more men to the slaughter, there house was abandoned and alone. The other kingdoms had succumbed to fear and dared not send armies to challenge the new king or aid house Räikkönen.

 

Hurried footsteps pounded against the stone hall leading towards the doors, two soldiers burst through without the accustomed bowing and greetings, Perttu ignored there insolence sensing the urgency in there actions.

 

“Sire your brother…” Perttu and young kimi turned there attention to the soldier who had spoken, when the young man was met with the icy stair of the young prince he felt the blood within his veins start to freeze, there had been rumors about the youngest Räikkönen air, rumors that he had dragon blood or at least had been exposed to it and that he had mysterious ‘powers’. Tales reached every kingdom of the prince with ice for eyes , skin as pale as the snow and hair as golden as summer corn who could freeze flesh and bend the very winds to his will.

 

Perttu broke his brothers stare with a sharp clap of his hands.

 

“Speak damn you! What has become of prince Eicca?” the soldier stood to attention and the princes watched him tremble, his companion decided to step in

 

“Sire Eicca has returned…please follow me” Perttu was suddenly reluctant , his gut told him that this was not the triumphant reunion they had prayed for.

 

Kimi followed by his side and Perttu could feel from him the same air of Dred.

 

They followed somewhat confused up onto the highest walls surrounding there castle, the soldier pointed over the edge, Perttu reluctantly moved foreword to gaze over , Kimi remained still frozen to the spot. Far beneath them stood Eicca’s horse, a brilliant black stallion slumped over the animal was a body, Perttu’s heart attacked his rib cage. His worst fears realized, there house would fall, there lands would burn…Eicca had failed.

 

The soldiers voice once again filled the air “sire…should we open the gates?” Perttu nodded weakly. He hoped Eicca was dead, it would be a kinder fate for him to return that way than for them to nurse him through fatal wounds which would take him from them regardless. He wished for Kimi to remember his brother as he was, a great warrior and not to watch him die in agony screaming.

 

Kimi who had not the heart to look over the wall was unaware of his brother’s fate. Inside his mind was wishing for Eicca to come through those gates alive and well , but his heart told him he should prepare for the worst.

 

The gates opened and the whirling snow flew into the courtyard riding the mist of winter , Eicca’s stallion slowly trotted foreword , his flank littered with arrows his face and mane streaked with drying blood and there was a body slumped over its back covered in a banner which Perttu did not immediately recognize.

 

Kimi rushed foreword before the remaining guards could stop him. He pulled Eicca from the horse, his body limp fell to the ground Kimi clutching him under his arms. He was frozen, his lips blue , his long golden hair matted with blood and dirt, his wounds had been tied with shards which where now soaked with blood….someone had tried to save him. If Hamilton had gotten him he would have returned in pieces.

 

But was he alive? Kimi shook him vigorously.

 

“Eicca?! Eicca wake up…Eicca wake up! Please…please be alive. You cannot leave me. Eicca!” Perttu signaled the guards to remove kimi , it would not do to have the soldiers , guards and servants see there mysterious young prince in this light. Better for them that they feared the ice-prince than to see him for what he truly was, a sensitive lonely soul.

 

Kimi was over powered and escorted away. Perttu knew full well that the guard was no match for kimis true power; he was just glad his younger brother was so intuitive and did not protest.

 

He had Eicca’s body removed from the courtyard as well. His brother’s dignity needed to be preserved. Still he prayed upon examination, by the masters , that Eicca would be found dead. He could not bare to see another brother suffer.

 

Before he followed the soldier’s carrying Eicca away, he glanced at the banner, which had been covering Eicca’s body. It was blue , purple and red with a two black bulls charging one another, Perttu inhaled sharply.

 

The red bull knights.

 

 


	2. the Crushing heel of tyranny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Lewis prepares to march upon ferarri lands with the aid of his most loyal friend and right hand man.

 

Two scouts took the last steps they would ever make in this life time towards the royal tent. Inside awaited their new ‘King’ and they did not have what he desired, Prince Eicca in chains. The Kings guard watched them approach with pity and amusement. They where summoned inside where the king was lounging comfortably a fire crackling in the middle of the tent. The kings most loyal advisor and right hand man, Jenson chatting to him animatedly. As both approached and knelt before the kind awaiting his recognition they fought back tears , terror rising within them, they willed themselves to stop shaking.

 

Suddenly they felt the air in the tent go cold, everyone had stopped talking and they could have both sworn they felt the kings gaze burning into the top of there heads.

 

“Rise” Jenson ordered, slowly both men stood , heads bowed trembling.

 

“I see you return empty handed lads, have you failed your simple task of retrieving a dead man?”

 

It was true , Eicca had fled the battle field astride his stallion barely alive . The archers reported they had struck him with no less than five arrows and had seen from their vantage point two of the footmen drive their swords through the young warriors side and abdomen. There was no plausible way he had survived, or if he had there was no escape for him. Yet when they perused they found nothing of Eicca but his blood by the lake side and Brocken shards of armor….and....

 

one of the scouts help up a ball of tightly scrunched cloth he had been carrying he let it unravel and watched the Kings eyes grow wide , seeing fear in that mans eyes was enough to allow the scouts to die with some satisfaction.

 

It would appear that the red bull Knights where interfering , no one knew of there motive , no one knew there loyalties. To Lewis this was an act of war; they had stolen from him his prize, and thus prevented him from obtaining the exact location of the ‘ice prince’. Now he could not strike fear into the hearts of the people living within Ferraris lands by returning the beloved warrior prince’s head in a box .

 

Tense moments passed, furry seemed to rise within the king. The scouts waited, finally Jenson broke the silence.

 

“Sire do you wish to question the men further?” The King rose abruptly and both men averted there eyes.

 

“Burn them” he commanded and the last thing they felt was a sharp wind as he exited the tent , then they where thrust onto the fire by the kings personal guards. Jenson followed his king and noted the smirk which crossed his face as the screams filled the camp and the men all seemed to abandon there activities to look round in shock and alarm.

 

“Call the army to attention Jenson, we march on castle Marinello at dawn”

 

Jenson bowed obediently and did as instructed. That evening with King Lewis remaining forces called to formation the king addressed them from astride his horse, a stallion stolen from the crown prince  Nico, a gift from Marinello’s youngest prince to the Mercedes air, who Lewis now held in a dungeon .

 

“At dawn we match upon the great Kingdom of Ferrari. Even with there forces spent they will not yield, show no mercy. Take the castle, and do not succumb to old witches tales of a prince who can turn your very blood to ice in your veins!” Jenson watched the faces of the men carefully as Lewis spoke, They where all terrified of the castle at Marinello and had all of them heard tales of the mysterious prince who had powers unseen in any land for generations.

 

“You kill all who appose you, but you leave King Perttu and his family to me. I will see the lights go out in his eyes as I take from him his kingdom.  I will make him bow to my rule and force him to hear his brothers screaming And I shall prove that this Ice prince is no more than a mere boy who has no place in the world of men”

 

Jenson felt his own heart thud in his chest, he wanted to advise Lewis honestly . To tell his once childhood friend that this was madness and that there was a very real threat awaiting him, on his conquest if he ever tried to harm the Ice prince. Jenson didn’t know why the knights had become involved or what there motives where but it was glaringly obvious to him that they had chosen a side and Lewis was underestimating the threat they posed.

 

Nico lay in the cold floor, listening to drip , drip , drip of the last funnel of water running down the stone walls.

 

There had once been stories told in far off lands of his un-paralleled beauty. He had fallen far from grace. If his allies could see him now…Naked, cold , filthy and beaten. He cursed his father, who had taken in the only child of a fallen family, raised him in there halls, taught the child how to speak, how to act and how to be amongst royalty, only for the orphaned boy to overthrow him seize his army and lands and banish Nico to the very depths of the castle in which he had spent all his life since childhood. He had thought of them as brothers yet this boy was no brother of his but an enemy, a viper who had lain in wait ready to strike and his poison now sept into every corner of Mercedes.  

 

And he had banished Nico to the farthest reaches of the dungeons where Lewis had promised that not even the rats would reach him.

 

Nico had been confident that within hours he would be rescued, then the hours ticked past. Days turned into weeks which turned into months, no one came…his screams where ignored his pleas reaching only the stone walls around him. At one point he stopped counting time. They had striped him of his clothes, there was no warmth and he had no water and the little food they slipped him was not even worthy of the dogs. To survive he had tried to collect the rain water , now the rains had stopped and the walls no longer leaked except for the last funnel of drops the sound that provided the final symphony of his life , the rest of his cell was as dry and barren as Lewis heart. Nico was giving up, he lay there, weak and fading welcoming the god of death to come claim him. He was ready, he had fought and struggled and now he had nothing left.

 

 

 


	3. Brothers Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King must make one of the hardest decisions of his life .

 

Perttu’s breath caught in the cold air. Winter had been relentless and they where all starving. He gazed up at the aqua grey and prayed for mercy for his people , his lands and his family.

 

The masters had summoned him. He hoped at the very least they would have time to give Eicca a proper warriors funeral, before the whole of there lands succumbed to tyranny, pillaging and flames.

 

To his surprise, they beckoned him not to the depths of the castle where the dungeons and medicine quarters where, but to Eicca’s own chambers. Perttu was thankful that his servants where thoughtful enough not to leave Eicca’s body on a cold slab and had brought him to his room.

 

Perttu took a deep shaky breath and willed back the tears threatening to fall form his eyes. He had to be strong, he was a king. Within the room was a roaring fire , and the smell of incense filled his nose. The room had not been entered since Eicca had left for war, the fire had not been lit in months. Perttu turned his attention to the bed where two of the masters where hovering over his brother, who was, it would seem, alive. Perttu gasped as his brothers hands moved slightly, he initially rushed forward but stopped fearing what he might see upon approaching the bed.

 

As he drew closer he masters bowed and backed away Perttu tried to read there features for some kind of sign. Eiccas wounds had been freshly dressed and he was clean, fresh animal hides adorned the bed to keep him warm and comfortable. He was breathing but not awake. Perttu’s heart leapt with joy as he glanced upon his brother’s perfect face. He was wounded but had returned in one piece.

 

“Let him rest sire, he has been through much and is exhausted” Perttu nodded and refrained from moving any closer, despite the fact he wanted so badly to caress his brothers hair and tell him how good it felt to have him home .

 

“He will live then?” the head master nodded

 

“Yes sire he will live, however we do not know how deep the wounds are, he may never fight again” Perttu smiled to himself, Eicca may never have to . Within days they may all be dead.

 

A sharp croaking sound came from the bed, Eicca coughed, the sound raspy and pained. Perttu ignored previous advice and flew to his brother bedside taking his neck in his hand and craning it upwards so Eicca would stop choking and air would fill his lungs. His brother was desperate to speak, the lights in his eyes dim , his body weak and failing him but he had something he desperately needed to tell Perttu.

 

“Peace Eicca! Rest now, your home” the young warrior wouldn’t pay him any heed and continued to struggle to speak. With each attempt he grew weaker.

 

“Eicca please stop this!”

 

“Kimi” Eicca finally managed to choke out, Perttu froze. Their eyes met, Perttu could see the urgency in his brothers gaze.

 

“Send..” Eicca coughed his voice barely above a whisper Perttu leaned closer and Eicca breathed in his ear “send kimi away” .

 

There was no room for argument , Perttu saw the fear in his brothers eyes and it chilled him to the bone.

 

Perttu knew this day would come. He knew and yet knowledge had not prepared him for a time when he would have to send there baby brother into hiding. There father had made provisions for this eventuality, there was a plan already in place to save the ice prince. Kimi was to precious, to valuable and he could be misused to devastating effect. He was The last of his blood, there existed no other like him and there may never again. With a heavy heart Perttu uttered the command he had known since the day Kimi was born, a word he had sworn only to utter when there was no other hope left for his brother.

 

“Phantom” The masters fled the room instantly; Perttu hung his head in sorrow. At least Kimi would live, He and Eicca…they had been prepared since childhood to lay down their lives for him. One brother had already.

 

Kimi wouldn’t understand what was happening but he would be familiar with the command and Perttu hoped that would be enough to stop him questioning things.

 

Perttu shut himself in with Eicca that evening, unable to stand the sight of the cloaked guards escorting Kimi into the night. They would never meet again. Silent tears stained Eicca’s cheeks, he never even got the chance to say goodbye.

 

Kimi was led through the darkness deep into the dense woodland which surrounded his home, faceless men where his escorts, there features veiled and hidden. Kimi suspected so that he would not know who had taken him from his home and his eyes would be unable to freeze the very blood within there veins. There had been to many accidents, Kimi had never been trained to control his abilities, there was no one alive who remembered old magic or who had witnessed it therefor no one could guide him. He couldn’t control it, so they had hidden him away. And now finally they where exiling him.

 

He knew better than to think Perttu’s actions where of malice, his brothers adored him. However Kimi’s heart was heavy as he looked back over his shoulder one last time and glimpsed the magnificent castle of Marinello, the moon high above the tallest tower seeming to rest on-top the spear, he did not know if his beloved Eicca was alive or dead and now he may never know. And Perttu had not even come to see him off. It all felt cold and rushed and Kimi was not ready, he was not ready to be completely alone.

 

At first sunlight his escorts turned and left him, galloping back in the direction from wents they had came. Kimi knew all to well what happened now. His own father had prepared him for this since infancy. The map was weaved into the very fiber of his being. Once disguised as an elaborate ferry tale told to him at night , over the years the story grew more detailed and Kimi began to realize that they where preparing him for a journey, one he must make alone.

 

He steered his stallion onward after briefly entertaining the thought of retuning home.

 

Ferrari lands where famous for breeding the fastest strongest beasts and the horse he was astride was one of Eiccas last great stallions. It was named

‘Seitsemän’ which meant ‘seven’ in old language. He was the seventh son, only four of his brothers where naturalised, the other three where bastards but his father was generous to them and kimi had once known them long ago before they where sent off to different families from different houses across the kingdoms as peace offerings from his father. He knew one of these brothers resided in Mercedes at the Patronas towers and had been given to king Rosberg as a slave, he suspected that brother was now dead, Hamilton having seized the thrown.

 

He himself was bound for the tundra, the furthest north of all there lands where there resided a castle that would only be reached if someone had already been there. Kimi had been born in this castle, they called it ‘The Phantoms palace’ because every other person across their lands believed it to be haunted.

 

Kimi had no idea what he would find upon his return there, he also had little faith that he would actually find it. He knew nothing of what it looked like; all he had was the fairy story map in his head.

 

Relief hit as he found the first marker on his journey , a river with three prongs , one rushing rapids, one still as a reflection in mirror and one winding through the marshes to the purple sea. Kimi was to follow his ‘reflection’.

 

 Clearly that meant he had to take the middle stream. The stallion protested, kimi looked down the stream and he to felt uneasy. Had he gotten it wrong?

 

“Follow your reflection” his fathers voice rung in his ears. Kimi could see his reflection in all three of the streams …it was his first test and already it was proving to hard, kimi couldn’t decide which stream he was meant to follow…only one stream was still…but then the thought of going that way made all the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

Caught up in his dilemma he failed to hear the snapping of twigs behind him and before he could react he was thrown from his horse which reared violently after being stuck in the side. Kimi hit the ground hard and groaned in unimaginable pain.

 

 


End file.
